


Can We Fast-Forward to Go Down on Me?

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brent's played in 800 games and Duncs is pretty sure that his Milestone Man should get a reward for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast-Forward to Go Down on Me?

“Well done on 800 games, baby, that’s such a massive fucking milestone.”

Brent looked over at Duncan in the driver’s seat, giving a weak, exhausted smile. “Thanks, love, but give yourself some credit. I couldn’t have played in most of those games without you.”

The two men shared a smile before Brent leaned back in his seat, letting his eyes close. A long sleep was what he really needed after that game. His muscles were aching, his bones felt like they were snapping, and his head was pounding.

The Hawks had given everything in the game against Carolina, but they’d been too good for the Hawks. Well, that may have been one of their most embarrassing games that they’d played that season, the whole team had been sluggish, too slow to catch up to the Hurricanes, and they realised the other team’s tactics _after_ they’d been played, but at least he’d managed to grab a goal point. At least there was _something_ to be proud of from that damn game.

“Coach is going to annihilate us in training.”

Duncs made a noise of agreement as the car slowed, and Brent forced his sleepy eyes open, making himself get out the car. Duncs was almost immediately by his side, helping him out the vehicle.

“I think that we both need to go straight to bed. Do we have training tomorrow?”

“I think Jonny said day after, but I’ll text him when we get in and make sure. Thought there was that thing on television tonight that you wanted to watch?”

Duncs shook his head, smiling a little as Brent’s arm slipped around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close. “There is, but I’ll set the DVR to record it.”

“No no, stay up and watch it. I’m going to go straight for a shower when we get in, relax, then I’ll come and cuddle with you, hm?”

Duncs pretended to consider the offer for a moment before he nodded, grinning at Seabs as he unlocked the door to his house. “I think that sounds perfect. So go shower.”

Duncs immediately turned away to hang his jacket up on the hook, drop his keys in the bowl by the door, and then he headed off to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Brent stayed where he was, watching the defence-man disappear from view before he made a beeline for the stairs.

Stumbling up the dark stairs, Brent tugged his phone out of his pocket, using it to light the way up before he leant on the wall, opening his messages with Toews.

_Training tomorrow?_

Brent barely had time to step into the bathroom, which was literally a step away, when his phone chimed.

_Swear you and Duncs are worse than Pat :P yea. 8am. Compulsory._

_Kaner doesn’t need to know because he sleeps by your side every night. He just follows you around, the love-sick puppy ;P see you then, Cap’n_

“Compulsory training tomorrow! We need to be up at 6!”

“Bullshit!?” Duncs voice floated up the stairs, sounding offended.

“With how long it takes you to finish in the shower, be thankful I’m not making you get up at 5!”

“Jerk!”

Brent laughed as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping down quickly. He winced at the feeling of his shirt peeling off his chest, stuck to his skin by sweat.

No doubt, it would sit there for a week before either he or Duncs realised the growing pile of dirty laundry needed to be thrown in the wash basket, or they’d be out of undershirts for games – that had happened once before, and neither player wanted to borrow Shawzy’s again.

Brent quickly finished stripping and clambered into the already-running shower.

The hot water ran down his body and Brent felt his muscles relax. Leaning against the wall, the defence-man closed his eyes, and let his mind go silent. The only sound he could hear was the sound of the shower jet, relaxing him even more.

At least, it was all he could hear until he heard Duncs swearing on the stairs, stumbling and probably bashing his knee on the edge of a stair.

His eyes opened, training on the door that he could just see in the dark – sure enough, it creaked open and Brent tilted his head.

“Babe?”

“Crap, I was hoping I would have the element of surprise.”

“You know, if you could walk up the stairs, then maybe you might have,” Brent squinted as Duncs flicked the light on, before smirking at the scowl on his lover’s face. “What are you doing? I thought you were grabbing something to eat before watching your show.”

Duncs stripped off, Brent smiling softly as he did so. No reply came until Duncs was in the shower with him, pressing their lips together softly.

“I thought I might come and give you a _well done on 800 games, my Milestone Man._ ”

Brent chuckled, letting his arms slip around his boyfriend, holding him close under the stream of water. Duncs settled his head on Brent’s shoulder, face pressed in the crook of his neck.

“And just how are you thinking about doing that?”

Duncs smirked against Brent’s skin, before he started kissing down his chest, working across his abs. The elder man took his time, worshipping Brent’s chest as he moved to leave soft bruises from bites and sucks across each ab, relishing in the groans that floated down to him.

Duncs smirked up at Brent, his hands moving to clench the younger man’s thighs, smirking as his head tilted back, groaning a little.

“You like that?” Duncs squeezed again, watching Brent’s head turn again, biting down on his lip. “Hey,” The elder man shifted to gently wrap his hand around the bottom of Brent’s shaft, smirking as the younger man choked out a groan. “Let me hear you. It’s only fair...”

Brent shifted around, trying to draw in breath before he let his hand tangle in Duncs’ hair, letting his eyes close.

Duncs went slowly, at first. His merely moved his wrist, jerking Brent gently, watching his boyfriend’s face before he moved closer. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Brent’s tip, smirking at how the younger’s thigh muscles tightened.

“Relax...”

Duncs let his lips gently wrap around the tip, sucking softly. A moan slipped over Brent’s lips, and Duncs smirked around him, slowly moving to bob his head, his hand still moving softly over the base of Brent’s cock.

Each sound Brent made, each fucking _delicious_ moan, went straight to Duncs’ own cock, but he ignored it, sitting hard against his belly as he bobbed his head more. Duncs looked up, focusing on Brent’s face as he let his teeth drag ever so softly against the vein.

Brent’s eyes clenched shut and a moan – that Duncs wasn’t completely sure wasn’t a yell – left his mouth. His thighs got tight again, and his hips jerked forward into Dunc’s mouth.

“Fucker.”

Duncs’ hand collided with the side of Brent’s ass, causing him to yelp. He raised an eyebrow, leaning back enough to smirk, aware of the obscene pop his mouth made when Brent’s cock fell out. “ _Language_.”

Brent raised an eyebrow, and pulled a face, but he gladly leant back against the wall. Tentatively, he pushed on Duncs’ head, trying to get him to go back to his cock.

Duncs gladly accepted the push, immediately wrapping his lips back around Brent, bobbing his head this time. He groaned a little, and Brent made a noise under his breath, _no doubt trying not to curse_ , at the vibrations running up his cock.

Duncs kept going, nibbling softly there, sucking hard there, until he found his nose bumping into Brent’s hips. He had to force his gag reflex down, force himself to focus on the moans and whines that Brent was letting slip over his lips.

“Fuck, D-Duncs, I’m gonna...” It was a rushed whisper, whining over his lips.

Duncs quickly pulled back, worshipping Brent’s tip. The other man was shifting, hips bucking into Duncs’ mouth as he tried his best not to lose control, only for it to disappear the moment that Duncs slid his tongue through his slit.

Duncs gladly sucked on Brent’s tip, making sure to swallow down Brent’s cum before he leaned back on the balls of his feet. He stood quickly, wrapping his arms around Brent, making sure he didn’t fall.

“Fuck, babe.”

Duncs opened his mouth to say something, only to groan when he felt Brent’s hand wrap around his own cock, leaking onto his stomach. It only took a few quick jerks for Duncs to shoot his own load, groaning Brent’s name into the side of his neck as he did.

Neither male said anything, not for a few minutes.

Once they’d recovered from their highs, they shifted to stare at each other, smiling weakly.

“Television cuddles?”

“Only if it’s the tele in the bedroom,” Brent laughed weakly, leaning in for a kiss. “You know, I expect something bigger for my thousandth game.”

Duncs winked and turned the shower off, helping Brent out the shower to wrap a towel tightly around his figure. “Oh, babe, I’m already planning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys, thanks for reading, if you made it this far 
> 
> (I know my writing for this fandom is terrible and I have like 0 knowledge of hockey – I’m learning.
> 
> Slowly.)
> 
> But, anyway, if you want to request something – I’ll list pairings – then just drop a comment, or tweet me at [rickyslilhorror](https://twitter.com/rickyslilhorror) on Twitter.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> Brent Seabrook/Patrick Kane  
> Brent Seabrook/Duncan Keith  
> Artemi Panarin/Patrick Kane  
> Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane  
> Shea Weber/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Patrick Kane  
> Patrick Sharp/Jordie Benn  
> Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn  
> Jordie Benn/Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn


End file.
